Pokemon-Days of Johto
by XUbiquitousx
Summary: Prologue-Mike had always wanted a Pokémon, but his parents had never allowed him.
1. Why Not Me?

**҉****P****okémon: The Days of Johto****҉**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, I would be writing in Japanese.

**BOLD: **Emphasizing a word. EX: She couldn't believe that s**he** would be the one ending up respecting her father.

_Italic_: Thoughts of one character. EX: "Really now?" _Well I hope he goes and falls in a pit._

**BOLD** & _Italics_: Exclaiming in thoughts. (Different from **BOLD**) EX: _**That backstabbing cheat!**_

Underline & **BOLD**: Title used. EX: **P****okémon: The Days of Johto**.

POV(1): I, me, myself.

POV(2): He, She, His, Her, Hers etc.

Hopes: Are you a grammar Nazi? Do you hate the misspelling, grammatical errors and whatnot? Not to worry, I am going to have 0-1% of errors in my stories, and I doubt being grammatically correct will annoy anyone. So without further ado I give you **Pokémon: The Days of Johto.**

❶

**Chapter 1: Why not me?**

(POV 1)During my early days as a child, my parents would never allow to have any contact with the remarkable creatures called Pokémon. My name is Michael, when I first turned 10 I was so excited about getting my first Pokémon from Professor Elm that I always got excited on every birthday I came through. Regretfully neither my mother nor father, who are both around 45 years of age, supported or agreed that I should have a Pokémon. I had and have no sibling to back me up or help me out. My parents kept telling me, "They're a dangerous and unreliable." or "They're a big responsibility." _**I'm 15 years old! Do you really believe that or are you being overprotective**_?

Today is actually my 15 birthday, and I just couldn't believe my parents. I have told them I've always wanted to go on a Pokémon journey and would appreciate that to be my perfect gift. This time I was prepared, I had proved that I was responsible with many tasks around the house and actually getting a temporary job at the Pokemart and I knew that this would be the moment.

(POV 2) "Mother, father." He began as his parents turned their attention to him, "I know of nothing else I can do to prove I can be responsible in taking care, raising and training a Pokémon." "I've been eager to become a trainer, and I don't care if I become the greatest or worst Pokémon trainer in the world, but I just want to at least try my best in doing so." He stopped for a bit before continuing, "I decided that I would accept the final decision you'll give for me because I know you care and would want the best for me." He had seriously scared himself because if his parents would say no he would have to live for a long time with his promise. But there was also a chance where his parents would see his confidence and courage and decide that he could go begin his journey. His fate was now in the hand of the two people who had raised his since he was born.

A sudden shock came to him as he saw his mother become engulfed with her own tears.

He felt like he had said something wrong. His father comforted his mother while noticed Mike's confused face as he stared at them.

"It's best I explain what's going on." His dad finally spoke.

"You aren't actually our first born Michael." Mike jumped out of his seat.

"**What**!"

"Let me explain. Around 16 years ago, a year before you were born, we had, already, a 10 year old son named Kenn. When he became that of age we willfully and had freely gave him the opportunity to go on a Pokémon journey. We were proud of him. But sadly it was not long after that Officer Jenny had come with the news that he and his starter Pokémon had died being attacked by a swarm of Beedrill."

He sighed, "Once you were born we didn't want you to go on a Pokémon journey because we were afraid that the same fate would fall upon you. It was not until yesterday when we both realized how determined and responsible you have become. We saw you improve your strategy and leadership skill and came to a conclusion that you were much different than that on Kenn. Your mother had silently cried to herself last night for not seeing that you were all grown up."

Mike then saw his mother look up at him and she finally spoke to him.

"Get out." She said calmly.

"What?" Mike asked a little confused.

She finally stood up and threw him a backpack that was filled with items. "You're five years late on your journey and I take full blame on this. I want you to go to Professor Elm's lab and request your starter Pokémon."

Mike just stood there a little startled.

"Go!" She stood up and chased him out the house. Mike just ran out confused and happy on how his mother and father changed their mind after all that has happened.

"And don't come back until you participated in the Johto league!"


	2. The Last Choice

**҉****P****okémon: The Days of Johto****҉**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, I would be writing in Japanese.

**BOLD: **Emphasizing a word. EX: She couldn't believe that s**he** would be the one ending up respecting her father.

_Italic_: Thoughts of one character. EX: "Really now?" _Well I hope he goes and falls in a pit._

**BOLD** & _Italics_: Exclaiming in thoughts. (Different from **BOLD**) EX: _**That backstabbing cheat!**_

Underline & **BOLD**: Title used. EX: **P****okémon: The Days of Johto**.

POV (1): I, me, myself.

POV (3): He, She, His, Her, Hers etc.

Hopes: Are you a grammar Nazi? Do you hate the misspelling, grammatical errors and whatnot? Not to worry, I am going to have 0-1% of errors in my stories, and I doubt being grammatically correct will annoy anyone. So without further ado I give you **Pokémon: The Days of Johto.**

❷

**Chapter 2: The Last Choice**

A few days prior, Mike had left his home in which had had live there for so long. His parents had never let him outside the small town in which he lived, which was located near New Bark Town. He didn't understand why his parents were so protective until the day before. Hating his parents for the wrong reason because he learned he wasn't the only Born, but also that his parents had another son named Kenn who died in a forest by a swarm of Beedrill, near New Bark Town. He had lost all of his hatred and gained respect towards them. Mike tried to keep a positive smile, after all it was a day after his birthday and his parents tried so hard to get rid of him of his house so he could be happy upon his journey.

Mike was already on his way to Professor Elm's lab and had made only a day of a journey to get there. Though it had been only five years since he was 10 years he still remembered the Pokémon he could choose from: Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. He couldn't really decide what Pokémon he should take with him because he didn't know what Pokémon were there or if he had Pokémon with him at the moment. He had seen Professor Elm on the television and point out the Pokémon he had for the starters. He had went to libraries and studied a lot about Professor Elm and learned that he used to be one of the top students of Professor Oak, a professor in the Kanto region. He had also studied about Pokémon species, moves, types and weaknesses, in which his parents at the time never allowed him; he had secretly hid his books about them. It had been a long time since he read those books and forgot so much of the information he read about. The only thing he could remember the most about were types and weakness of Pokémon.

He had been carrying the blue and black backpack, which his mother had given him, for so long he was actually wondering what she, had put inside and why he didn't look inside. He stopped in the forest path and then got on his knees to open his pack. As he unzipped open the main part of his bag he saw many clothes and pair of running shoes in there. Like most people they always wore the exact clothes, which in this case were a blue shirt and an open, thin black jacket. He unzipped it and opened another zipper, which was on the side. I saw hygienic materials in my smaller pocket and a wallet I never seen before. I opened the wallet and saw 3000 pokedollars in there. Attached to one bill was a note, in curiosity he looked at the note which read: Good Luck. Those two words were just so uplifting to him since his parents never encouraged anything related to Pokémon. He smiled and put the wallet bac and closed the zipper. The last zipper in his bag contained a poket knife, a pair of bolt cutters with extentible handels, a small hatchet, matches, a flashlight, and some binoculars.

He had finally closed his bag and continued on his journey towards New Bark Town. He looked up into the sun and saw that it was somewhat around 7 or 8 o'clock and he was about less than mile from the town because he could see it ahead of him. He took his time to take off his shoes and put on his running shoes and started sprinting towards the town. He was excited about this day, it's like he could calculate how many seconds had past since he was 10. (157,878,000 seconds to be exact 5 years, 1 day, and 7 hours.) By the time he got there 30 miutes had already past and the were already people outside shopping and jogging around town. People were going to work and others coming from a Night Shift. Now all he had to do was to look for the lab. He looked around and sighed, he didn't know where it was.

Michael was lost. The only good thing he found was a nearby Pokémon Center which was good enough of a place to ask around for directions, or so he heard. He headed to the nearby Pokémon Center which was not that far from where he stood from. As he entered the center he saw a couple of Pokémon trainers sitting on chairs and some were actually talking to other trainers. Mike envied them, but he knew this envy would last for much longer because he would soon have his very first Pokémon.

He walked to the front desk in which the Nurse Joy of New Bark Town stood behind. Mike was completely aware of how that every city that had a Pokémon Center had a Nurse joy present. He kind of found it odd in how so many people related to each other can look so alike. Mike knew that Nurse Joys knew a lot about the city they are present in so maybe he could ask her for some directions. SO he walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me." Mike called Nurse Joy as he approached the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She replied.

"I need to know where I can find Professor Elm's Lab, I a little lost here."

After she had explained to him he thanked her and headed to that direction. He didn't notice, but he started to pick up his pace. For as long as he could remember he had always wanted a Pokémon and now that this moment had arrived he justcouldn't stop himself from getting excited. As he got closer he could make out the quite large building that stood out in his view. After quite a while of jogging he finally came to a stop when he reached the property of the lab. Mike looked around and saw how much bigger the building was than from afar. He was nervous about going in. _**Well no point of waiting out here**_. And with that Mike quickly ran and knocked on the door.

❷

(One day ago.)

His name was Professor Elm. He was the Professor in New Bark Town. He raised Pokémon to a certain level and then gave them away to new trainers, so that they could start their journeys through the Johto Region. He had all three starter's Johto Pokémon with him at the moment. The Chikorita he had was a female serious type who always obeyed to him and never made a fuss when he trained her. She was serious and obedient. The next one he had was a male Cyndaquil, he was strong and loyal to him and didn't argue or complain when he knew they were being trained for new trainer and when he was being trained he was patient. He was loyal and patient. But then there was the Totodile, she was a crazy and always excited little thing that almost seemed like she could hear him when he was calling her. The only good thing there was in taking care of Totodile was that he didn't have to worry about the other two he had with him. Totodile wasn't loyal, obedient, respectful, or patient. He kept telling her, though not able to communicate, that no one would ever choose her if she couldn't sit still or listen when being called.

Professor Elm's favorite hours of the day were really at night. Being stressed to take care of Pokémon was hard but he didn't truly complain since he loved being what he was right now. Every other morning, because Pokémon can survive quite a long time without food, he would wake up to feed the Pokémon that were transferred to him from his other trainers and the three starter ones. By the time he would finish it would be lunch time and then dinner after that due to the many Pokémon transferred to his lab. The only free time he has on the feeding day, he studies and watches Pokémon in their daily life. This helps him study and learn so much about Pokémon when he feeds and even plays with some of the Pokémon.

During his studying Professor Elm finally got relief from the Pokémon and checked Pokémon biology with his microscope and chemistry with his lab equipment. As he was studying he heard a door open behind him and saw a young girl standing at the entrance. She looked to be about 10 years of age giving Elm the hint in what she wanted.

"I'm guessing you're here for your first Pokémon, am I correct." Spoke the New Bark Town Professor.

"Oh, yes I've been waiting for one since I was five." She said with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Hold on while I get your choices for you." Professor Elm said as he went to another room to get them.

In about a minute a Chikorita came running to the room the girl was, who was followed by the Cyndaquil. A minute later passed and Professor Elm came in with a confused face on his and then scratching the back of his head.

The girl put on a confused face and asked Professor Elm, "Um…I thought there were three Pokémon, where is the other?

Professor Elm looked up and almost forgot she was there, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find the Totodile I had."

Obviously she didn't know a lot about Pokémon because she then asked him, "A Totodile?"

As if to answer her question she heard a "Toto" sound coming from directly above her head. She looked up to see a Totodile jumping down from the lamp hanging over her. She cried in shock as it landed on her face, "dile!" it exclaimed.

"Oh, my goodness, Totodile get off!" Exclaimed The Professor.

The girl eventually shook her off as Totodile landed in Elm's hands. "I'm very sorry; she does that when new trainers come here."

The girl just nodded as she recovered from her shock. After she recovered she completely ignored that Totodile was there and turned to Chikorita and Cyndaquil. "This one looks cute," As she picked up the Cyndaquil off the ground.

Professor Elm nodded, "A fire type, a good choice for bug, steel, ice and grass types." Professor Elm took out a Pokédex and fiddled with it, and then he took out some pokéballs and handed them both to her. "You're going to need these on your journey."

"Thank you a whole bunch for it professor!" She thanked him.

After her good bye she left with her brand new Cyndaquil as her starter.

Totodile looked down in shame as she realized she blew it for herself. Professor Elm knew not to scorn Totodile because he saw how depressed she became and didn't need any more put-me-downs.

"Don't worry, Totodile." He began to say, "Things like this happen, Chikorita wasn't chosen either."

_Yes but she didn't screw up like I did__**.**_ Totodile thought to herself.

Elm then placed Totodile to the ground. He then got on his knees, faced both of the remaining Pokémon and then spoke to them saying, "I know both of you weren't chosen, but I'm sure you'll both find trainers that will both love and care for you." After he had said that to them he stood back up and went to one of his study rooms.

"Give up." Totodile heard a voice speaking to her, and realizing it was the Chikorita.

"Give what up?" Totodile asked in confusion, not knowing what the grass type was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about." She replied back, "You won't ever get chosen, if you're always jumping around and tackling every trainer that comes here. If you want a trainer to actually choose you, you need to show them you can be calm and obedient. Something you seem you can comprehend."

"I just can't help it. When there's a trainer I get real excited and confident that they'll choose me!"

"There's you're problem!" The Chikorita said, "Trainers want Pokémon who are able to control themselves and not those who are impatient and crazy, like you!"

"Oh, was it showing?"

"Not just that but you attacked her which made her like you less!"

"I wasn't attacking her!"

"Maybe not, but she didn't know that and for all she knew, her life could have been at stake!"

This brought Totodile to a gloomy state in which she hung her head down in shame. She was a type that really can't stop one's self from showing her excitement or happiness. Totodile walked to where Elm was sitting down at a desk, studying something about Pokémon psychology. She climbed up his desk and found more books in which some were opened and some were not. In her life living and being raised in the lab she had learned how to read one or two different human languages. On his desk one book read Pokémon 101 and another read Pokémon anatomy. Elm didn't even notice her get on or get off the desk. She walked to the kitchen in hopes to find some of Elm's leftovers. Sadly, to Totodile, Elm had remembered to store away his food in case some Pokémon, or Totodile, would eat it. Though she had just eaten, her sadness and nervousness emptied her stomach again and she was now seeking for some food. If a Pokémon became hungry they become more desperate to find food. As she headed for the fridge, she tried to open it, but the door seemed like it wouldn't open. She looked up and saw that Professor Elm had attached a lock to the fridge doors, making it impossible to open it.

Her stomach grumbled in disappointment, and Totodile had just become more desperate to find something to eat. She walked out the kitchen in search for some food. Soon she came with an idea to find something. She had remembered that Professor Elm had always laid Rattata traps around the lab, which always had cheese. She looked around the lab, which seemed like forever, until she came upon a Rattata hole in the wall which seemed to be located directly above the kitchen. It wasn't really hard to spot since it was a large hole, but the lab had a large interior area taking longer to find one. Sadly there were no Rattata traps outside the hole. _**Must be inside there**_, she wondered as she looked inside the hole. She knew there was only one way to find out and that way was to stick her claws in there. She had remembered that so many Rattata traps had been going off so recently that she suspected that this one would have already been triggered, but boy was she wrong. A loud snap was emitted from the whole and Totodile felt the pain that attacked the nerves on her claws. And in that same moment, Totodile wailed.

The sound was so loud and so devastating that is surprised Professor Elm and got him to run upstairs and see that Totodile was crying as she raised the trap that was attached to her claws and tried to wave it off. Elm quickly reacted to the situation and immediately removed the Rattata trap from her claws. But Elm wasn't happy at all.

"Totodile, I've told you many times not to mess with the traps, I intentionally leave all three of the starter Pokémon out of their pokéballs so I can learn more about each of their personalities and so we can gain each other's trust. It helps the Pokémon ready themselves, so they and their trainer can become best friends and do well in battles and whatnot. How can you become anything like that if you can't even follow simple instructions?"

A long silence in between them both occurred. Totodile was scared, she couldn't control herself and possibly tell him she was hungry. She knew it was a rhetorical question and that it wasn't really meant to be answered.

All of a sudden the silence was filled with the sound of Totodile's stomach grumbling. It brought a confused face to Professor Elm's face until he realized something. "I see, your emotion got to you and gave you a large appetite. I just read that recently in my books. Come with me I get you something to eat. Totodile finally felt slightly better after this. He led her to the kitchen while he went to the pantry to get her special Totodile food. Totodile stood on the counter and waited for him to bring her food. When he came back he came with the dual-bowl of food and water in one hand and a bandage in the other. He first placed the bowl down on the counter before freeing his hand so that he could wrap the bandage around her claws. When he finished he left the kitchen and into his office or study room.

Totodile began to eat and drink before she was completely satisfied. "Eating so soon again aren't you? You glut."

She turned around automatically knowing whose voice it was. It was Chikorita again; Chikorita sneered and then made an amazing leap onto the counter where Totodile stood. The last thing Totodile needed was another put-me-down from Chikorita. It was then when Chikorita said, "Next time, you still won't be picked and that's a promise."

Totodile had enough from her and said the first insult or talkback that came to her mind, "I wouldn't keep such an empty promise."

Chikorita chuckled, which was a lot weirder coming from a girl than if she giggled. "I wouldn't think so. You've been here for a whole year now and not one trainer has ever considered taking you!"

"What would you know? You've only been here for a week and a half!"

"Quite a bit actually. I've been reading Elm's electronic journal entries and its seems like you've been living quite a rough life, always eager to get 'adopted' by a trainer, but sadly it seems like all of those times failed because of a stupid thing you did. How many of them passed five, ten or **forty**?"

That number seemed to be correct to Totodile, but it had enraged her so much that she was going to call her any insulting word that came to her. Right before she could say anything there was a knock on the front door. Elm got up from his seat and then walked past the kitchen and ended up at the front door. He opened the door to see that there stood a 10 year old boy at the front door.

"Ah you must be here for your starter Pokémon is that correct?"

The young man replied back, "Yea I just became 10 three days ago and I forgot to get my stuff together so I'm a little late."

"Oh that's fine," said Elm, "Things like this happen all the time, but since you're late you're left without the option of Cyndaquil here I'll bring the other Pokémon here."

_Now's my chance to show Chikorita what I'm made of_, thought Totodile to herself.

As Professor Elm called them both they quickly both tried to make themselves presentable to get chosen. Totodile was probably the one trying the hardest to look her best.

"Well," the professor began, "have you made your final decision?"

The kid just nodded and said, "I would like to have a team of electric Pokémon so I need a Pokémon strong against electric types, which is why I'll choose Chikorita!" He then picked up Chikorita off the ground. "You're my new best pal."

_**What**_? Thought the astonished Totodile.

Chikorita turned to Totodile and snickered while Professor Elm told the kid Chikorita's advantages and disadvantages. And quickly like the boy came, he left with a new Pokémon, pokéballs, and a registered Pokédex. Professor Elm quickly turned to Totodile and said, "I'm really sorry about that, I don't think anyone else might come here this month or before I get another Cyndaquil and Chikorita."

Droplets of tears formed in her eyes before she turned around and ran to the kitchen, now she was hungrier than ever.

❷

Mike waited as he finished knocking on the door. He heard footsteps and became nervous as the sounds got closer and closer. The footsteps finally stopped at the door and the door open to reveal the professor of New Bark Town: Professor Elm. He stood around six feet off the ground; from the soles of his feet to the tips of his hair. He wore glasses, had brown hair and a voice that really sounds like he knows what he was saying.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Elm spoke.

Mike quickly told him his story in how when he was 10 his parents didn't let him have any Pokémon and how they told him the story of his brother he never knew he had and they then sent him to get a Pokémon because they were really confident about his responsibility and leadership skills.

Professor Elm nodded a then said, "Sounds like you've been through a lot." Then his face lit up "I know the perfect Pokémon for you!" Professor Elm invited Mike in the lab/house and told him to get comfortable while he brought the Pokémon. Mike sat on a nearby sofa chair while Professor Elm, _the perfect Pokémon_. That wondered Michael greatly; _well I guess I have to see it for myself_.

Totodile sat in the middle of an almost empty room, facing away from the door, which was located upstairs; she scratched the floor as she kept thinking to herself, _why doesn't anyone want a Totodile_? She didn't understand if it was either her or all Totodiles in general. She cried every time she thought about future trainers that had chosen other Pokémon rather than her. The first time she actually tried to calm herself and tried not to be excited, the kid **had** to want, strong against electric types, in other words, grass. Today would be her being exactly one year in the lab. It was hard to comprehend that anyone would not get a single Totodile for an entire year. It was times like these where she felt more depressed than ever. She was not a child yet not an adult but she was leaning to adulthood probably mid-teen age. She looked directly across the room to see a mirror leaning against the room wall. She got closer to the mirror and looked directly in into her reflection. Then a thought came to her mind that instantly scared her. _Am I __**ugly**_? Before any other thoughts came to her mind she heard the door open from behind her.

"Hello Totodile, I got some great news."

She just turned to face him and sighed.

"Another trainer came! This is your chance!"

The way Professor Elm said that made Totodile get a thought about what he said and turned back around.

Elm wasn't a Professor for nothing; he knew what Totodile was thinking. "I know how you feel Totodile, but that's not the way it is."

_Really_? _Then what is_?

"I spoke with the trainer and learned that his parents wouldn't let him have a Pokémon even after the age of 10. This was because he had a brother he never knew he had who died about a year before he was born. He just became 15 years old yesterday and that's when his parents finally trusted and believed he could fend for himself. He was never in control of what he could do, and just like you not always able to choose the way he wanted."

She heard truth in his words and knew that if this was true than he and she were both in similar situations.

"And not just that." He said, "Because you two were both in similar backgrounds, I told him that you would be the perfect choice for him."

❷

As Mike sat there he started thinking which of the starters would be the best choice for him. After so long for traveling and thinking he decided to give himself a bit of a rest. He started counting how many seconds past while he did so, not a good idea. I case you didn't know, but resting and counting dozes you off (counting sheep not really a myth). All his counting started to fade as he drifted to sleep.

As Totodile followed Professor Elm downstairs, she couldn't help but wonder what he would look like. _What was his name again…Oh right it was Mike or Michael_.

Totodile ran past Elm to see who he was and what he looked like. Finally she came to the room he was in and was surprised to see him sleeping on the couch chair. He was a mid-teenager wearing a blue shirt and an open, thin black jacket. He was about 5' 10'' and according to Elm he was 15. The professor looked at her and said, "He's had a long rough day today, I'll go wake him up."

Professor Elm walked to where Mike was sleeping and nudged him awake. "Oops! Sorry I dozed off."

Elm smiled, "That's fine; you needed that rest after all you've been through. I just want to introduce you to your new partner…Totodile!"

Mike looked down and saw Totodile standing no farther than five feet from him. "Well hello it's very nice to meet you."

Totodile couldn't help but smile and blush at that remark he made.

Mike then turned to Professor Elm, "You said Totodile is the perfect Pokémon for me. How's that so?"

Professor Elm just smiled and said, "Just like you she could never have things her way; she was never been chosen as a starter by anyone for an entire year she was here and today marks one year of her time being here."

"Really now?" Mike spoke in surprise.

Then he faced the little Totodile and said, "Well how about we change that and you come along with me, what do you say?" With those words Totodile danced where she was, ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she could ever give. Now for the first time ever, she had a trainer. Mike picked her off the ground and smiled at her. Then he spoke to Professor Elm, "Could I give her a name?"

Elm nodded, "Of course, but that usually depends on whether the Pokémon wants to be named or not."

He turned back his attention to Totodile and then asked, "What do you say, do you want me to give you a name?"

Totodile danced some more in agreement. "Alright then, I'll think of a name and then you tell me whether you like it or not."

Mike sat there thinking for a while before saying, "I'm not really good at names."

"That's alright," Professor Elm told him, "here." Elm handed him a book that titled 1001 Pokémon names for your Pokémon.

Mike then got an idea, "Here you go," and handed the book to Totodile, "I prefer you choose a name that I call you."

"Dile!" was all she said before she opened the book and started flipping through the pages. She started flipping pages fast starting from opening the book to "D" and flipping a big chunk to "M" then to "U". She slowed her flipping pace until she reached the "V's". Then Totodile pointed to one of the names and Mike read her new name for the very first time: "Valerie."

"So, Valerie…ready to come along with us?" Mike asked.

Valerie danced like if there was no tomorrow, not only had she got a trainer, but also a new name to go along with it. _I always liked that name_, she thought to herself.

Professor took out a Pokédex and five pokéballs from his pocket and then handed them to Mike. Here's a Pokédex, it's an encyclopedia for the Pokémon you will encounter in the Johto region. And five pokéballs just to get you started to capture Pokémon. You can always get more at the Pokémart they're not that expensive. Mike took the items from Professor Elm and said to him, "I've always wanted this for many years now. And now that I do I have three souls to do this for: my parents, you Professor Elm and Valerie."

"Before you leave, if you need to sign up for the Silver Conference/the Johto League, go talk to the New Bark Town Nurse Joy, then once you've gotten all 8 of your badges you need to come back here to evaluate you're badges and officially join the Silver Conference.

He has heard so much about the Silver Conference, but because of his parents he couldn't ever do anything related to Pokémon. That was all behind him now, he is finally able to fulfill an begin his dream to go on a journey.

"Alright Valerie," Mike said with confidence, "this new story of ours will begin right here and right now."

And with that they said their good-byes and left for an adventure.


End file.
